The Street Queen
by ShadowDemoness413
Summary: A thief, her gang, the royal family, disguises, and an evil plot to take over the throne of Gondor. Not to mention the fact that the prince and the thief are friends, they just don't know it. It all adds up to a lot of fun. Post ROTK, not a Legomance.
1. Chapter One

Summary- A thief, her gang, the royal family, disguises, and an evil plot to take over the throne of Gondor. Not to mention the fact that the prince and the thief are friends, they just don't know it. It all adds up to a lot of fun.

Characters in Chapter-

(As for the pronunciations I'm not sure, but that's how I imagine they're pronounced)  
King Elessar Estel (Aragorn)  
Queen Arwen Undomiel  
Prince Eldarion(El-dar-ion  
Princess Seremela(Sere-me-la  
Princess Arien(Ar-E-N  
Royal Guards  
Maeglin(May-glin)  
Saira(Sae-rah)  
Enelya(N-ae-lee-ah)  
Nessa(Ne-essa  
Orel(Or-eel)

Me: Hey people, I have returned from the horrors of Writer's Block. receives blank look I took everything down and I'm starting again.

Dragon Thing: Basically she's trying to de-Mary Sue all her stories.

Me: This is Drake, my muse; the only thing left of my earlier writing career.

Drake: I am the Amazingly Powerful Dragon Muse, I am _not_ a thing!

Me: Whatever. stage whisper He's slightly delusional.

Drake: Dirty look I heard that, Lady ShadowDemoness413.

Me: I'm I supposed to care, Drake? Now, as is your job, read the disclaimer.

Drake: Yeah, yeah, yeah... Lady ShadowDemoness413 holds claim over everything you read. She also says that J.R.R. Tolkien stole her idea-

Me: throws soda bottle at his head You fool! That is not what I wrote you stupid dragon! Not to mention I am not old enough to know the genius J.R.R. Tolkien, nor do I claim to own anything that he has ever invented. Try again, correctly this time!

Drake: pouts Yes Lady... The Lady ShadowDemoness413 does not claim to own the story line or characters of Lord of the Rings. She does own a copy of the series, all three movies, and a Legolas poster.

Me: Much better.

Drake: Thank you.

Me: But don't think you're off the hook about that little prank.

Drake: Crap. Me: Another note, I haven't read the books in awhile, so I'm not sure of all the facts concerning Minas Tirith; I'm pretty much combining my imagination, the movie, and what I remember from the books. Oh yeah, and seeing how this takes place about eighteen years after the end of ROTK let's just agree that a lot has changed, OK? OK. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

The Street Queen

Chapter One

The crowds cheered wildly as the royal family passed through the streets of Minas Tirith on their monthly inspection of the city. Saira sat on top of a building with her closest friends, lieutenants, and bodyguards watching the procession with disdain.

"They think they're so much better than us." She sneered. "If they didn't have their people they would be nothing."

Her friend Nessa rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Saira; it's a well known fact that King Elessar loves his people."

"Yes, but Queen Arwen holds his heart. She is half-elf, how could she care about the people of Gondor when she has lived all her life with the elves? I tell you, she will poison the King's mind until he cares for us even less." Saira said, leaning against the chimney.

"You are such a paranoid pessimist, Saira!" Enelya said, rolling her eyes. The leader of Saira's guard, she lounged in the soft thatching of the roof.

"For once Enelya is right." Maeglin, one of Saira's best, and one of her bodyguards. Enelya glared at Maeglin, they were always at each other's throats; however there was a bid on how long it would take for them to get married. Saira rolled her eyes as her other friends Orel and Uruviel nodded; she then turned back to watch the proceedings.

King Elessar and Queen Arwen lead the procession, followed by their children. Princess Seremela rode sidesaddle behind her mother's horse, and Prince Eldarion rode behind his father. They were surrounded on both sides and behind by the royal guard. The prince was scanning the crowd and area with a soldier's caution, and as Saira and her bodyguards stood to leave, he caught sight of them and watched until they disappeared in the crowd.

"Father, may I have a word with you please?" Eldarion requested as he stood in the doorway of the King's chambers.

"Of course Elda, you know you are always welcome here." Elessar said, sitting on his bed playing with his youngest daughter, Princess Arien. Eldarion gave his father a look of long suffering at mention of his old nickname.

"Father, today while we were out in the city I saw a group of girls." At Elessar's blank look he elaborated. "One of them looked almost identical to the description of the female thieving band's leader." The King looked up at him in surprise.

"Are you sure? We heard that she was killed in an accident while off hunting two years ago." The king stood up from where he had been seated on the bed and began pacing.

"I am certain it was her, father; I recognized her." Eldarion insisted. Arien began to fuss and her father picked her up and continued pacing.

"I must inform the city guard of this." Elessar said. The king thrust the young princess into her brother's arms and walked away. Eldarion shook his head and began walking back and forth in attempt to sooth his shrieking sister.

"Eldarion?" A sweet voice asked. Queen Arwen walked into the room.

"Mother!" Eldarion exclaimed; he looked down at his noisy sibling, and back up at Arwen with a look of complete panic on his face. The queen laughed before taking her daughter from Eldarion; immediately Arien calmed down at a few soothing words from Arwen and fell asleep. The queen smiled at the look of relief on her son's face, and placed Arien on the bed before going to embrace Eldarion.

"I love you, my son." Arwen said, she pulled back and kissed his cheek; Eldarion smiled at her fondly.

"And I you, Mother."

"Now go and play, I'm sure you have better things to do than sit around in this stuffy old room with an old woman and a baby." Eldarion shook his head, a protest forming on his lips. "I am an old woman, compared to everyone here in this city; by several thousand years. You know this; now go play and have fun with your friends." Eldarion nodded and bent slightly to kiss his mother's cheek before turning to leave. Once out of the room he ran for the closest door and headed for the stables; a ride out on the surrounding area would do him good.

It was nearly dark and Saira was still steaming about the royal family long after they'd finished roaming the city and causing trouble.  
v "Oh calm down Saira." Nessa said as the group headed for the local tavern. "It'll be fine." Saira rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it will." She was quiet for a long while and didn't speak again until they reached the tavern door. It read in fresh, black and red paint 'The Scarlet Dragon' and in the half dark the dragon wrapped around the edge of the sign looked particularly sinister.

"What was the total catch today, has it been reported to you yet?" Saira asked Uruviel as they entered the tavern; the girl nodded.

"Yes, our total pull today was about four hundred gold coins, sixty-eight silver, and 92 copper bits." Saira nodded in satisfaction; that was a good sum, not their best, but nothing bad either.

"Unfortunately a rumor has spread that you are not dead as the former rumor said. You will have to exercise extreme caution now that the city guard is on the lookout." Orel said. Saira growled quietly before turning to look at her companions.

"Who started this rumor? Was it one of ours?" She asked as they made their way to the cellar.

"No, I overheard a guard complaining that every time Prince Eldarion sees something they get extra duty." Saira jumped slightly in surprise at the news as she led her group down the stairs and into the cellar. She went to the secret entrance of the hidden doorway and pushed the catch to open it.

"He saw us this afternoon?" She asked Maeglin.

"He must have." He responded. "There is no other explanation." Saira nodded and sighed.

"I suppose I will have to wear a disguise when I go out into the market now." Maeglin nodded the affirmative.

"Yes, it will be much safer for you, and make my job much easier." Her bodyguard replied.

Nessa, Orel, and Uruviel looked at her suspiciously at her easy acceptance. They all agreed that she was up to something; something foolish no doubt, knowing her they would have to follow their fearless leader to keep her from getting arrested.

Just then there was a muffled curse as something crashed above them on the stairs. They turned and ran back up the stairs in hopes of catching the spy, but when they got to the top all they found were footprints that disappeared once they got to the top of the stairs that led into the tavern. They all cursed angrily, for all they knew, a paid spy could be leading soldiers into the very stronghold.

Saira turned abruptly and went back to the hidden door; she followed the steps within until she got to her underground city. "Everyone is to meet me in ten minutes for an emergency meeting in the dining hall. Spread the word." The people fanned out to share the news as Saira prepared herself for being the 'bearer of bad news'.

* * *

There it is folks,  
I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. The second will come soon, most likely by Saturday if not sooner crosses fingers. Next chapter you find out just who Saira is, who was spying, and what said person is going to do.

Preview:

"Hold it right there!" The masked figure said in a disguised voice as he came up behind Prince Eldarion; he suddenly wrapped an arm around the prince's shoulders and held a long dagger to the young man's throat. "Everyone back away now or your precious prince won't live to rule the city!"

Now be ever so nice and review so I know ppl are reading it!  
Ja ne!  



	2. Chapter Two

Summary- A thief, her gang, the royal family, disguises, and an evil plot to take over the throne of Gondor. Not to mention the fact that the prince and the thief are friends, they just don't know it. It all adds up to a lot of fun.

Characters in Chapter-

King Elessar Estel (Aragorn)  
Prince Eldarion(El-dar-ion  
Royal Guards  
Maeglin(May-glin)  
Saira(Sae-rah)  
Enelya(N-ae-lee-ah)  
Nessa(Ne-essa  
Orel(Or-eel)

Me: I is back!

Drake: I am too, don't everyone come love on me at once now. crickets chirp

Me: For those of you who came back, thanks a bunchies. And those who didn't come back... Well I'd be wasting time writing stuff for people who won't be reading it.

Drake: So... Wouldn't that be everyone?

Me: Go to your cave!

Drake: Goes to cave and sulks

Me: I'm sorry this wasn't up on Saturday, but I've been really busy taking care of my new horse. But anyways here it is! Chapter Two! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Street Queen

Chapter Two

Saira stared at her audience wondering how she was going to pull this off, they hadn't been found since the people believed she was dead. "I'm not going to make this all long and flowery, we may have been found out. When we were coming back we heard a scuffling as we started down the stairs, we were too late to find out who it was. You must be extra careful; I want extra guards on the entrances. You know what to do if we are found, go to the weapons master for your darts. That is all." She turned to leave, mentally brushing sweat off her brow. _That wasn't too hard._ she thought to herself.

As Saira headed back to her... well, cave the next day from her earlier excursion into the market; she noticed the people busily following her orders and doubling guards and other responsibilities. Once in her cave she changed into a rough peasant's dress with a head scarf and no shoes. When she was fully dressed she snuck out of the thieves city through a secret exit in the back of her cave. Saira walked swiftly up the stairs and out the door, she was in a back alley behind the market only a few blocks from her destination.

She ran to the corner she was supposed to meet her friend and dropped to the ground and leaned against the wall casually with a sack at her feet for the more generous people to drop coins into. "Hello, Lessien." A deep voice said.

Saira looked up and smiled happily. "Tathar! You're late." She teased the new arrival. He had curly brown hair that hung in his eyes, dark skin, and his clothes were worn.

"No, you are merely early, Lessien." He retorted, his blue-grey eyes sparkling. She shrugged, grinning.

"Perhaps. Where are we going today?" It was their tradition to go to a predetermined place for the midday meal and to talk. Today was Tathar's turn to choose where to go.

"The Scarlet Dragon." He said, and his choice chilled Saira, if she was recognized there would be trouble. Nevertheless, she nodded her assent and they fell into step as they strolled leisurely through the streets of Gondor. Saira contemplated their friendship; she had been in this same disguise and they had caught each other picking their pocket several months ago. They had been close friends ever since, although they each had their secrets. Neither spoke of their childhood through a silent agreement, but they were still close. He spoke as one more highly educated than a commoner of Minas Tirith, a noble maybe. And she was sure that he knew that she was no common commoner. Whatever it was, their strange relationship worked for them. No they were not romantically involved, just close friends.

When they entered the tavern Orel, Nessa, and Uruviel were all sitting there deep in conversation. They looked up when Saira and Tathar entered and moved to get up, recognizing Saira as she had expected of her friends and followers. Almost imperceptibly she shook her head, signing _**go back to your seats.**_

Reluctantly her friends sat back down but kept an eagle eye on the pair. Despite how quickly this had happened Tathar had noticed, and though he made no mention of it he did keep his eye on the trio during the entire meal.

After their meal they strolled through the market and conversed casually during their walk through the city. They talked about politics, the city, the news, weather, whatever else they could think of. After a long while of comfortable silence Tathar announced that he had to leave.

"Very well," Saira said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tathar." He nodded and strode off, his form becoming smaller and smaller from the distance.

Almost immediately after he was out of sight she was ambushed by her three friends. Saira sighed and allowed them to drag her off, questioning her the entire way back to the tavern.

"Who was that?" Orel asked poking Saira with each word.

"Tathar."

"Who's that?" Uruviel asked.

"A newcomer."

"From where?" Asked Nessa.

"I haven't asked."

"Why not?" The three chorused.

"Maybe cause I don't want to be paranoid all the time? Maybe cause I just want a friend without worrying about who or what he is. Maybe I want to try my had at being normal!" Saira stormed ahead to the hidden city.

Saira was... sulking in her cave when the three came in. "We're sorry Saira." Nessa said.

"We shouldn't have bothered you like that." Orel agreed.

"What's wrong with having a friend after all?" Uruviel asked, half grinning.

"No, I'm sorry." Saira said. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's alright. We understand that you're under a lot of stress, being a queen is a lot of work, especially a queen of thieves." Orel said.

"I didn't-" Saira started to protest; but Nessa interrupted her.

"We know you didn't ask to be queen. It's just a title really; you know that, Saira. You're a chieftain, more like. Your people just choose to call you Queen Saira, it's a-"

"Sign of respect, so don't complain. I know Nessa, I just can't help it sometimes though." Her friends all rolled their eyes, but before they could say something a sentry from the Scarlet Dragon entrance came rushing in.

"My lady!" The man gasped as he caught his breath. Saira stood up in alarm.

"What is it?" She asked him as his breathing evened out.

"Intruders are in the tavern's cellar, they appear to be trying to find the entrance." Saira went pale.

"When did this start?"

"About twenty minutes ago, we thought it was a drunk at first, or..." The man's pale cheeks flushed red under the dirt. "Or a couple having a quick tumble in the dark."

"Alright." Saira stood up straighter. "I want two groups of guards to protect the entrance in case they find the way in. Make sure they know to defend themselves and the city. Once the threat has been removed destroy the entrance and leave no sign at all. Understood?" The man bowed.

"Understood, My Lady."

"You may go." The man left to spread Saira's orders.

"You see?" Orel said. "These people respect and trust you. Under your leadership you have formed these people into a well moving group of people, instead of an uncouth gang of drunken thieves."

"Yes, I know. Go on, get yourselves armed incase there are more men than we expect." The three left to do her bidding. Saira sighed and went to her wardrobe; if the men invading were led by who she thought it was, it would be no good to appear as a poor beggar and let a better dressed, more innocent woman take the blame.

Eldarion walked into his father's chambers once again to report his findings.

"Elda!" King Elessar said happily. "To what do I owe this honor, my son?" Eldarion went to where his father was standing by the window, looking over his city.

"I believe I have found the thieves stronghold, Father." The king looked at his son in surprise.

"Start at the beginning, Eldarion." Elessar said. "Tell me everything." Eldarion leaned against the wall before beginning his story.

"Yesterday I went for a ride on Pelennor Fields disguised as a common man to enjoy the fresh air. When I returned to the city I decided to stop for a drink at the Scarlet Dragon; while I was there I saw the group of people I mentioned to you earlier. I watched them while enjoying my drink, when they got up to leave I followed them. They went into the cellar; when I followed them I saw that they went to a far wall I was not in time to see what they did, but there was an open doorway that seemed to lead underground into the mountain that the city rests on. By accident I bumped a clay mug, it fell down the rest of the stairs and got the attention of the group below. I hurried up the stairs and hid in a corner of the tavern before they saw me, when they went back down I came home."

"Why are you just mentioning this now?" Elessar asked his son.

"Because when I was in the city today I overheard bits of conversation that led me to believe that they may be closing the entrance and that it might be our last chance to catch the majority of them today." Eldarion replied; Elessar nodded thoughtfully and leaned against the wall next to his son.

"Very well, you will lead a group of city guards to arrest these thieves." Elessar half smiled. "You'll leave in an hour." Eldarion nodded.

"I shall go and prepare to leave, Father." Elessar nodded and hugged his son tightly.

"Be careful, Elda. They will most likely fight back to protect themselves." He picked up the pendant that Eldarion wore from his son's chest. It had once been his, and before that it had been Arwen's pendant. "I hope that this will give you as much luck as it gave me."

"I promise I'll be careful, Father." Elessar nodded and motioned for him to go.

Eldarion smiled to himself as he donned his armor; not his ceremonial battle armor, but the lighter city guard's armor. Now he would find out if his suspicions were correct.

The occupants of the Scarlet Dragon watched in surprise as their prince led a group of twenty guards through to the cellar. The few people in the tavern who lived below hurried out to other entrances to warn their people.

Once the entire guard were in the cellar, Eldarion turned to address them. "There is a hidden door in here, in fact I am standing right in front of it. What I did not see was where the catch was, see if you can find any irregularity in the walls, that will be the catch. We don't know how the people will react; if they run capture as many as possible, if they attack defend yourselves. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Highness." They all responded.

"Good, go." Eldarion joined them in their search for the catch to open the door.

Saira was sitting in the dining hall eating a quick bowl of warm stew when Maeglin came running in carrying a light black fabric in his large hands. "Maeglin! What's going on?" She demanded as he came to a stop before her.

"Saira, for your own safety I demand that you wear this veil." Maeglin ordered, tossing the black veil onto the table. Saira stood up indignantly.

"Why do you order this?" She heard a man call Maeglin and she got no response as Maeglin donned his own mask and ran out of the hall. Saira took long enough to put the veil on before chasing Maeglin to find out just what is going on.

After a while that made Eldarion wonder about the intelligence of his guard they found the catch and opened it. Immediately Eldarion led a charge into the thieves city. They were met by a group of twenty-five fighters led by a twenty-sixth man; he was masked and obviously a capable fighter. "You are all under arrest for stealing from the people of Minas Tirith. If you lay down your weapons now that will be taken into consideration at your trial. If you attack it will be seen as an assault on myself and also taken into consideration at your trial." Eldarion waited for their response.

The masked man turned to his people. "Well, it seems like his Exalted Majesty wants us to surrender and go quietly to jail. Obviously he doesn't know us to well, does he men?" The fighters all laughed.

Eldarion motioned for his men to attack and capture the thieves. Immediately the guards started to charge the still chuckling men, mostly more intent on causing physical harm for coins lifted than capturing the men. Eldarion also began forward to help arrest the men.

"Hold it right there!" The masked figure said in a disguised voice as he came up behind Prince Eldarion; he suddenly wrapped an arm around the prince's shoulders and held a long dagger to the young man's throat. "Everyone back away now or your precious prince won't live to rule the city!"

"What's going on here?" A voice demanded as a veiled figure came storming in. "Captain! Would you care to explain why you are holding the prince hostage?"

The man holding Eldarion stuttered. "W-well S- I mean My Lady, they were trying to get entrance to arrest us all." The woman sighed, she was dressed in a simple scarlet dress with a black veil to hide her face.

"Captain, next time you order me to cover my face, I want to know why!" The man bowed, pulling Eldarion along with him. "Now, release the prince and follow procedure." She turned to go and when she was at the doorway she looked over her shoulder. "Oh, Captain... Try not to kill anyone please."

"Yes, My Lady." The man said and bowed, once again pulling Eldarion along with him. The prince pulled away from the man and walked to the city guard.

"Attack only to capture." Eldarion commanded the city guard before he felt a prick on the back of his neck where there was no armor. His vision swam and he and his men passed out on the dirt floor.

* * *

There it is, Chapter Two.  
I'm not positive when the next chapter will be up; hopefully within the next 7-10 days. Tentative post date is next Monday, I hope it'll be up by then.

Preview:

"Tathar!" Saira called when she caught sight of him. He turned and looked at her in surprise.

"Lessien." He said. "I was worried when you didn't show up yesterday. Are you alright?" His voice was so concerned that Saira almost felt sorry for deceiving him.

"Yes Tathar, I am well. But I need your help."

There ya go, review please!  
Ja ne 


	3. Chapter Three

Summary- A thief, her gang, the royal family, disguises, and an evil plot to take over the throne of Gondor. Not to mention the fact that the prince and the thief are friends, they just don't know it. It all adds up to a lot of fun. 

Characters in Chapter-

King Elessar Estel (Aragorn)  
Prince Eldarion(El-dar-ion  
Royal Guards  
Maeglin(May-glin)  
Saira(Sae-rah)  
Enelya(N-ae-lee-ah)  
Nessa(Ne-essa)  
Uruviel(U-ruv-ieel)  
Orel(Or-eel)

Me: Yup, it's me, I is back.

Drake: So am I!

Me: So? No one really cares now do they?

Drake: Hmph!

Me: Hey! Sweet! I'm finished with this chapter early, coolio!

Drake: Bah!

Me: So I finally realized that I forgot to put Uruviel in the last two character lists. D' oh! Also I noticed that the pretty little asterisks that I use to connote an action... Yeeeaaahhh... They don't work, so I will now be using these nifty little bracket thingies... Assuming they work...(sweatdrops).

Drake: (sarcastically)Genius you are...

Me: Hush, I don't know why I keep you around... You did the disclaimer which is good for all the chapters, why else are you here?

Drake: Because otherwise you would have no one to write the author's notes with...

Me: scratches head Hmmmmmmmm... you actually have a good point... Was there anything else I was supposed to do?

Drake: Er... yah... Like answer the reviews, dur!

Me: That's enough cheek from you for now! to the audience Sadly he's right...

Drake: HA!

Me: Shaddup you!

**Review Appreciation/Response Portion**

**Anonomyss** Your wish is my command, as you see; I'm actually trying to update frequently. Thanks for the review!

**FlamezBlaze1** Thanks for reading!

**Anonymous(sp?)** Hmmmm now for you... Thanks for the awesome, me evil partner in crime. You better review or I will come down the road and take your Hiei away from you.

Me: (cries) Only three reviews? (sobs) Do I suck that much?

Drake: (opens mouth)

Me: Do not answer that! Now, about the review response to **Anonymous(sp?)**that does not relate to you guys in any way... Unless I know you... Cheers!

Drake: (mumbles incoherently)

Me: Now that I've bored you all to tears, I'll stop gabbin' and start writin' since that's what y'all are her for anyway. Enjoy, and please review so I know that this isn't a total flop, please? puppy eyes Thanks y'all so much!

The Street Queen 

Chapter Three

Later that day, after the city guard were placed carefully back in front of the palace entrance Saira ordered her people to begin closing down the Scarlet Dragon tavern entrance; and pay off the owner for allowing her people to use the building she turned her attentions to the royal guest.

Eldarion had woken up to find himself in a cave with several masked guards; shortly after he woke up the woman from before came in to the cave. She was still masked, to protect her identity most likely; this was good, it must mean that they did not intend to keep him prisoner for a long period of time.

"Why am I here? Where are the people who were with me? Who are you?" Eldarion demanded as soon as he saw her. She motioned to the guards and all but three left the room... cave.

"You were right I am Saira, the leader of the thieves, and I am very much alive. Your men are safe, we left them in front of the palace gates with a note from us to your father. You are here for your own protection." Eldarion's face had gone from confused to realization to confusion.

"I am safest at the palace, Saira." Eldarion told her, testing to see how much informality was allowed. One of the guards stepped forward indignantly and began to say something.

"Uruviel." Saira said warningly. "I have no objection to being called Saira, it is my name after all." The guard stepped back, obviously displeased; Saira turned back to Eldarion. "You may believe that you are safest at the palace, and you would be correct; as long as you are inside the palace. Leaving you laying outside the palace walls, unconscious might be too much to ask of some of the people here. Yes the palace guard would rush down to bring you into the palace, but they might be too late."

"Why didn't you just let your man kill me and my men? You are criminals after all." Eldarion could tell that his comment had stung at the way Saira tensed.

"We are criminals, yes. But we are thieves, not murderers. We have better ways to defend our lifestyle than murdering those who wish to stop us." She said, defending her people. "As soon as it is morning you will be taken back to the palace with a honor guard to make sure that you get there safely." Saira stood. "I take my leave of you, highness." She said, and turned to leave.

"She speaks the truth, Lord Prince." Uruviel, the guard who'd stepped forward earlier said. "We _are_ thieves, but we are loyal to Gondor and will do anything in our power to protect her if the time should come when there is need." She elaborated, Eldarion smirked.

"By her, do you mean Gondor or Lady Saira?" He asked. Uruviel laughed for a moment before becoming serious again.

"Both. You make a move against the Lady and you will be killed without hesitation." Eldarion almost shivered at the guard's frigid tone, he had no trouble believing her whatsoever; if he made one threatening move he had no doubt that he'd resemble one of his mother's pincushions.

Saira was walking over to the dining hall when Maeglin stopped her. "May I have a word with you, My Lady?" He asked.

"Of course, Maeglin. And please, there are no outsiders here, call me by my name." Maeglin nodded. "Now, what do you wish to speak to me about, friend?" She asked continuing her walk to the dining hall.

"About earlier, Saira. When you... for a lack of a better word, interfered with the royal guard." The bodyguard half expected her to lose her temper, but she remained calm.

"Yes, let me guess. You are angry that I cut in and embarrassed you in front of your men." Maeglin nodded. "I am sorry that I had to do that, Maeglin. But you know that we are supposed to keep limited contact and use the knock-out darts to keep us and the intruders safe."

"Of course, Saira. But do you really think it is wise to do only that? We should leave a few bodies for the guard to find, let them know that we are not to be meddled with."

Saira looked in surprise at Maeglin. "We are thieves, criminals. If one of our people are arrested I do not want them to be held accountable for murder!"

"It is merely self-defense." Maeglin argued back.

"We will stick to our emergency plans, no casualties. No extra crimes to atone for besides theft. As long as I am leader that is how it will be, Maeglin. Friend or not I will not tolerate such actions that you are suggesting. Do I make myself clear, Maeglin!" Saira demanded of her bodyguard, they had stopped walking and were now facing each other. Saira appeared calm, but Maeglin was red in the face and his eyes were glittering dangerously, he did not respond. "Is that understood _Captain_?" Saira spat, reminding him that he was still her subordinate, friend or not.

"Crystal, My Lady." Maeglin half sneered without breaking eye contact.

"Excellent, you are dismissed, go attend to your duties." She ordered; Maeglin held her gaze for a few more minutes before dropping his eyes and bowing curtly to her. Saira returned the gesture and continued on her way to the dining hall, uncomfortably aware of his hostile stare on her back.

Eldarion had been given rough clothes to wear so that he would not be recognized as the prince, and was blindfolded and spun several times before he felt someone take his hand to lead him back to the palace. "Will I have to wear this the entire time?" He asked said person.

"No." A feminine voice said. "Only until we reach the market." He nodded to show he understood before allowing himself to be lead out of the cave.

"This is so degrading." He mumbled quietly; however his guide heard him just the same.

"What? Being blindfolded? Led by a woman? Or just captured?" She inquired, suddenly he felt his arm yanked as she tripped; instinctively he pulled up quickly to keep her from falling. "Thank you, Eldarion." She said as murmur of quick conversation reached Eldarion's ears.

"All of the above, and your welcome Saira." He heard a chuckle as Saira started walking again.

"Figured out who I was? Darn it." She said and he could hear her snap her fingers. "And here I was looking forward to see the surprise on your face when you saw who your guide was." Eldarion smirked.

"You are the only one who calls me by my name here." He reminded her.

"True, but you did start that yourself. Would you have rather I collapsed against you and breathily thanked you?" Saira teased him.

"No, but then again it would embarrass you as well, having your people see you acting like a brainless court harlot." He heard Saira laugh again as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"True; very well my lord prince, you have called my bluff!" She joked, her laughter proved infectious and Eldarion found himself chuckling at her antics. They stopped a moment on a landing and Eldarion heard a door opening before she led him through. The sounds of the city reached his ears and a thought crossed his mind.

"You know, Saira." He said in a companionable tone of voice. "Seeing how you're so against killing me there is nothing to stop me from yelling for help." She stopped and he bumped into her accidentally.

"True, except you are dressed like a commoner, a blind commoner I might add, and your father has not announced you missing yet. All you would get is blank stares and me pretending you're crazy." She sighed. "And I would knock you unconscious and drag you back to the city and change your disguise and gag you..." Her voice trailed off. "Orel, let me have your cloak please, and a gag."

Eldarion groaned. "This really isn't necessary." He protested feeling someone put a cloak on him.

"Truly?" Saira asked. Eldarion smiled charmingly in her direction. "Well, it might not be necessary; but I'd rather be safe." Eldarion sulked as he felt himself gagged. He had no choice but to follow her silently as she led him closer to the palace.

Eldarion heard the sounds of the market shortly after and soon they passed through the noise and bustle and stopped and quieter location. He felt the cloak being pulled off and the gag taken out of his mouth. He was then twirled several times before Saira untied the blindfold; he heard her giggling and scowled at her several faces.

"What is so funny, _My Lady_?" Eldarion grumbled.

"I'm sorry, _Your Highness_." She said, still giggling. "But you're all cross-eyed and I can't help myself." He glared down at her annoyed that she still had the veil on so he couldn't see her face. Once his eyes stopped twirling and there was only one of her, he was suddenly struck by how short she was. She had seemed taller when they had been conversing in the cave. Eldarion had been sitting then, but now the top of her head barely reached his chin.

"Well your highness, if you've finished staring, shall we continue, or are you content to make your way home by yourself?" Saira asked shaking him out of his thoughts.

"No, I will be fine. I believe I will wander the market, enjoying my freedom for the afternoon." Eldarion said, he looked around at the one other person behind him. "Something tells me you'll be around."

Saira grinned underneath the veil, he could see her cheeks poof the veil out a little. "Yes, but you won't know us if you see us." And then her and her companion vanished into the shadows.

As soon as her and Orel were out of sight Saira took off her veil and dress revealing commoners clothing. She shook her hair out and braided the dark (tangled) tresses.

"Let me guess,"Orel said. "You're going after that buddy of yours aren't you." Saira smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"Guilty." She said. "Could you please take these back to my cave? I'll wash them when I get home." She requested.

"What about the prince?" Orel asked. Saira grinned at his retreating back.

"He'll be fine, I'll make sure before I go find Tathar." Orel nodded and ran off before they were seen. Saira headed off around the market place, following Eldarion at a distance. "Tathar!" Saira called when she caught sight of him. He turned and looked at her in surprise.

"Lessien!" He said. "I was worried when you didn't show up yesterday. Are you alright?" His voice was so concerned that Saira almost felt sorry for deceiving him.

"Yes Tathar, I am well. But I need your help." Saira looked around and pulled Tathar into a nearby alley.

"What is it Lessien? I'll do what I can to help you." He sat down on a pile of crates, and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"You work at the palace, right?" Saira asked, Tathar looked confused, but nodded. "Can you get me a job there, please Tathar. I can't make enough just begging; and I don't want to have to worry about looking over my shoulders anymore for the city guards." Tathar leaned back against the building they were hiding behind.

"What kind of job, Lessien?" Tathar asked.

"Anything, cook's assistant, maid, whatever the palace needs." Saira said.

"Well, I know that the prince's maid has just announced that due to a family emergency she has to go back to Rohan. I could see about getting you a job as his personal maid; it pays well and you will be cared for." Saira couldn't believe her luck, she just might be placed right where she needed.

"What is required of a personal maid?" She asked, playing cautious.

"Nothing much, you will be at his beck and call, you will clean his chambers, make his bed, help pick out his clothing, and draw his bath." Tathar paused seeing the look on her face and guessing what had caused it. "You will not be required to bed him, Saira. Prince Eldarion is an honorable man, and will not force you to do anything you do not wish to."

Somewhat comforted Saira grinned. "Well then, if you can get me that job I would greatly appreciate it." Tathar grinned.

"Alright, after I return today I will enquire as to whether that job is open and tell you tomorrow." Saira jumped up and hugged him impulsively.

"Thank you so much, Tathar!" She pulled away quickly, a faint blush on her cheeks, Tathar grinned at her embarrassment; hiding his own blush in the shadows.

"You are most welcome, My Lady." He said, mocking the stuffy nobles of the court. "Now, where shall we dine today?" Tathar asked, offering Saira his arm. She took it, and led him out of the alley and towards the city's stable.

"Well, My Lord. A friend who owes me a favor or two agreed to make us a picnic and pay for the use of two horses for a couple hours. I thought we would go to Pelennor Fields to eat, and pay tribute to those who died fighting for our city." Saira responded, also playing a stuffy noble.

"A worthy choice, Lady Lessien. Let us go." Tathar said, and the ever refined escort he steered his companion around the mud puddles and piles of manure. When they reached the stables Uruviel was there with a haversack of food, and holding two horses by the reins.

"Here you go, Lessien; enjoy your ride." She said, in a slightly suggestive tone that made Saira blush a scarlet red.

"Uruviel!" She hissed quietly. "Tathar." She said. "I would like you to meet my ever in debt friend, Uruviel. Uruviel, this is Tathar." They exchanged greetings and then Uruviel turned to Saira.

"I am not always in some person's debt!" She scolded Saira.

"True enough, but you're in my debt a lot." Uruviel opened her mouth to say something; but couldn't think of anything to defend herself with. Saira smiled triumphantly and turned to Tathar. "Shall we go?" She asked.

"As My Lady wishes." He said with a teasing glint in his eyes. He took a horse from Uruviel and mounted it.

Saira went to get on her own horse, under the pretense of putting her foot in the stirrup she spoke quietly to Uruviel. "How is the closing going?"

"It's going well, Saira." Uruviel said.

"You know not to follow me, correct?"

"Yes, _My Lady_." Uruviel teased. "Just be careful."

"Yes, Mother." Uruviel rolled her eyes and boosted her into the saddle. Saira looked over at Tathar. "Ready?" He nodded and she trotted out of the stables towards the entrance of the city.

* * *

Me: There you go! Whoa! That was a long chappie for me! How did I do? 

Drake: Eh... Only time will tell.

Me: True dat... Now, since I obviously can't tell time, I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, hopefully within a week at most.

Preview:

Eldarion stared at Saira in surprise, shock, and then anger; he suddenly pulled his sword from the sheath at his side and put it to Saira's throat.

"Who are you and why are you in my private chambers?" He demanded; Saira squeaked. "Tell me NOW!" Eldarion pulled his sword back to swing it.

Me: Now be a nice person and update please, it'll make me write faster! You just have to click the pretty little button down there.

v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
**V**


	4. Chapter Four

Summary- A thief, her gang, the royal family, disguises, and an evil plot to take over the throne of Gondor. Not to mention the fact that the prince and the thief are friends, they just don't know it. It all adds up to a lot of fun.

Characters in Chapter-

King Elessar Estel (Aragorn)  
Prince Eldarion(El-dar-ion  
Royal Guards  
Maeglin(May-glin)  
Saira(Sae-rah)  
Enelya(N-ae-lee-ah)  
Nessa(Ne-essa)  
Uruviel(U-ruv-ieel)  
Orel(Or-eel)

Me: Well, not exactly on time; gomen! Our phone lines were bust cause of a crossed wire, or something technical like that; so I couldn't get on the Internet and update. That means that Divine Chaos has to go hang somebody else from the ceiling by their toenails and beat them with a wet noodle.

Divine Chaos: (wanders away) Darn!

Me: Pbbbbbbbbbbbbbbt

Drake: (pops into existence) Are you sure that's wise? Making fun of a reviewer.

Me: Of course! She can't hurt me, otherwise she'd never find out how the story ends.

Drake: Oooohhh! Hmm, cockeyed point of view... So how does it end?

Me: I have abso-frickin-lutely no flippin clue! Besides, you're my muse, you'd know anyway.

Drake: Well... DUH!

Me: (rolls eyes) Okay Drake, I believe you.

Drake: The disclaimer? It's your turn...

Me: But didn't we do a full story disclaimer?

Drake: Yeah, but we should do it every now and then just in case.

Me: (wonders) In case of what? (shrugs) Whatever. So fancy disclaimer thingy... Oookkaayyy... 

**_Fancy Disclaimer Thingy_**

I in no way whatsoever own anything of J.R.R. Tolkien's invention; this includes King Elessar, Queen Arwen, The king of Rohan-

Drake: They get the picture.

Me: Ahem, as I was saying... What was I saying?(crickets chirp)

Drake: er... You don't own anything.

Me: Oh yeah! (grins widely) I do own however Saira, Enelya, Uruviel, Orel, Nessa-(Uruviel, Orel, and Nessa pop into scene)

The Three: Excuse me!

Me: Heh! Okay... I don't own them, Kikyou-chan, Mrs. Yasha Darakshanian, and Jess own them...

The Three: Thank you! (disappear)

Me: Okay... That was freaky... But yeah, I own pretty much everything you don't recognized from the books or the movies. So you big mean lawyer guys can go persecute someone else.

Big Mean Lawyer Guys: Crud (walk away grumbling)

Me: Okay! Time for Reviewer appreciation time!

**Review Appreciation/Response Portion**

**Divine Chaos** Yeah yeah yeah... I won't leave ya hangin'... If ya lucky... lol. (runs away screaming from the attack of the wet noodles)

**Blue Kat** Thanks so much for reading! I hope your trip went O.K. and you can read and review the other chapters (hint hint).

**Mrs. Yasha Darakshanian** Thanks for reviewing! I didn't invent Arwen, Elessar(Aragorn), or Eldarion. And the book says that Aragorn had several daughters so Eldarion's sisters don't really belong to me, just their names. Does that clear stuff up for you? Also I don't own Tathar, just the name. Understand better now?

**Ogreatrandom** Thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked it.

Me: Also any ideas you guys come up with that you want to see in later chapters, or have suggestions to make the story better please either Email me or tell me in a review. If I like, and use your idea, I will give you credit and kudos and dedicate the chapter to you.

Drake: You're just desperate for reviews, aren't ya?

Me: You betcha.

Drake: (Rolls eyes)

Me: And now that I've bored you to tears with this idiot (points to Drake).

Drake: (glares)

Me: I'll actually let you get to the story now! Enjoy and review!

The Street Queen

Chapter Four

After Saira returned from the picnic with Tathar on the Pelennor Fields she returned to the underground city. She walked the streets trying to calm herself down, she had only gone a little while when Maeglin and Enelya came rushing up to her.

"Saira!" Enelya called. "There you are! We've been trying to find you for ages.

"You have? I'm sorry, I wasn't here. What do you need?" Saira asked Enelya, before the woman could open her mouth Maeglin butted in.

"Saira, I'm supposed to be your bodyguard, how am I supposed to protect you if you constantly run off without telling me?" Enelya got an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm _trying_ to talk to the _Queen_ here!" She snapped, poking Maeglin in the nose with each comment. Saira grinned as what appeared to be a full fledged argument broke out.

"Well I suggest you try harder, _girl_." Maeglin retorted, bringing an old injury forward by teasing Enelya about her childlike looks.

"Well it would help immensely if you didn't always butt in and interrupt me!" Enelya half yelled, she stood on her tiptoes so that she could glare into Maeglin's face instead of his chest.

"Well if it was important I wouldn't have interrupted!" Maeglin shot back, also half yelling. The couple were so involved in their argument that they didn't even notice a crowd gathering around them.

"Important!" Enelya almost shrieked. "It's extremely important!"

"How could some stupid little revolt be more important than her not running off into danger all the time?" Maeglin yelled, Saira twitched, revolt? Should she interrupt to find out what this was all about? Probably.

"Maeglin, Enelya." She started to say stepping forward.

"BACK OFF!" They both yelled at her in unison before going back to their argument. Saira looked surprised, and then amused.

"Two months." A voice said beside her. Saira looked over to see Nessa standing next to her.

"What?"

"I give it two months before they're married." Nessa said, tilting her head and grinning at the two.

"I'll take that bet, loser buys lunch." Saira said.

"Agreed." They shook hands on it.

"If they ever stop tell them I went to my quarters to rest." Saira told Nessa who nodded and grinned.

Saira walked off to the cave she called her home, it was larger than most, the size of the tavern at least and tall enough for her to stand up straight with a couple of feet between her and the ceiling. The lighting was dim and had only a few candles in the corners of the cave that cast eerie shadows. She walked over to the pile of pillows, cushions, and blankets that was her bed and sank down onto it picking up a half read book and lighting the group of candles on her bedside table so she could read. Finally the day caught up with her and halfway through the second page she drifted off to sleep. When Enelya and Maeglin had stopped arguing and came to see her the candles were still burning and the book had fallen out of Saira's hands.

"Shh!" Enelya warned Maeglin before taking the book from her and marking the spot she was at and then blew the candles out while Maeglin gently covered Saira's small form with a warm blanket. "She looks different when she sleeps." Enelya said.

Maeglin nodded in agreement. "Yes, she is not nearly as stressed while she sleeps, she looks more like the young girl she is now." They noticed that Saira was starting to stir and quietly left the cave, leaving their young queen to her dreams.

--

When Saira awoke the next morning she was almost happy she was going to start her job as the Prince's maid. The noise from the thieves city had become almost overwhelming in the few months that she had been back from her journey to the east that caused the initial rumors about her death.

She could hear the buzzing of conversation and laughter, the predictable argument of the moment between Maeglin and Enelya, Uruviel and Nessa laughing together outside her cave where they guarded the entrance; the few children that lived there could be heard running around and laughing as they played. While it was pleasant Saira had trouble just enjoyed listening to her people anymore because of how large their numbers had become the sound had become nearly unbearable.

She quietly got up and changed from what she had been wearing into her 'Lessien' guise, she was supposed to meet Tathar at the Scarlet Dragon to receive her maid uniform and be given instructions while on the way to the palace. Only four people knew where and why she was going, and even then they didn't know the whole truth. Once she was dressed as the young beggar woman, Saira donned a fine black velvet traveling cloak before leaving her cave. "Uruviel, Nessa." She said to her two friends. The two immediately went to her.

"Is it time, Saira?" Nessa asked while Uruviel hung back some.

"Yes, let's make our way to the dining hall." Saira said, Uruviel and Nessa took their places on either side of her and together the three friends went to tell the people what would be happening. Saira received two reassuring smiles from her friends before she entered the dining hall.

"My people." Saira half yelled, she waited for everything to calm down. "I must leave you again for a while. I will be unable to come back for some time, while I am absent I put you in the charge of my loyal second, Nessa you are to follow her commands as if they are my own. I will not be far and I will be able to help Nessa if need be." Saira paused to catch her breath and allow the people to talk amongst themselves for a minute. "You have trusted me so far with your lives, I ask now that you show that same respect to Nessa. I hope I will be home soon." And with those parting words she left to rejoin Uruviel; Nessa had to stay inside now that she was the regent.

"You don't hope to be back soon." Uruviel said the moment Saira had left her cloak at the entrance and they left the underground city and headed for the tavern; Saira shot her a surprised look. "Oh, don't look so shocked." Uruviel replied to the question in Saira's look. "I'm not stupid, I can tell you're not happy there anymore."

"That's not true, Uruviel! Those people are my life!" Saira exclaimed.

"They are now maybe, but you had no intention of staying. Your plan was to fix them and abandon them; you always do that, Saira. If you see someone who has a problem you try your hardest to fix them. Those thieves were no different; you turned them into a well working team and now you're restless again."

"That's not true." Saira protested.

"Yes, it is. You fixed them and now you need some other adventure to occupy you. You would never have come back last time if it wasn't imperative; you set rumors of your death so you could live freely and without worry. Now you're going into the lion's den." Uruviel said.

"If you dislike this so much why do you still follow me?" Saira demanded as they entered the Scarlet Dragon.

"You know why, _Queen Saira_." Uruviel said shortly and quietly, emphasizing her name and title to remind her of her responsibility.

"Yes," Saira said quietly as well. "I suppose I do." Uruviel silently disappeared when she saw Tathar approaching, she sent a silent prayer to the Valar to keep Saira safe; Uruviel hoped that Saira knew what she was doing.

"Lessien! There you are; I was worried you wouldn't make it." Tathar said, smiling at the young woman in front of him.

"You should know that I can take care of myself by now, Tathar." Saira said, returning his smile. "But it's sweet of you to worry." Tathar grinned again.

"I suppose you are right. Now, follow me I have rented a room for a while so that you can clean up a little and change." Tathar told her as he led her to a small room with an adjoining bathing chamber. "I'll leave you now and wait for you in the main room." As soon as Tathar was out of sight Saira stripped down and got into the tub of warm water that had been provided for her to wash in. She found a bar of rough soap and a cloth to wash with, after she rinsed off the soap suds Saira scrubbed her hair with the soap and then poured a pitcher of water that had been standing nearby over her head. Saira half stood to set the pitcher out of the way and slipped, banging her arm against the side of the tub. She let out a yelp of pain and muffled a string of curses.

"Lessien?" Tathar called from the other room.

"Yes?" Saira called back.

"I thought I heard something, are you all right?" He asked, worried that she had hurt herself. 

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." Saira said, stepping out of the tub and drying off. Once she was dry enough she pulled the maid's outfit on; it was a simple floor length red dress with long, wide sleeves. Saira left her hair down and went into the main room. "I'm ready." She said.

Tathar turned around and grinned at her obvious discomfort. "You look beautiful, red suits you." Saira blushed as red as her dress. Tathar grinned even wider, and then frowned slightly.

"I thought you said you were not hurt." He said walking to her.

"I'm not." Saira said in confusion.

"You're bleeding." Tathar said indicating the drops of blood on the wooden floor.

"Oh." Saira said in surprise and rolled up her sleeve. On her upper arm was a small, but deep cut. A thin trail of blood ran down her arm and dripped off her fingers. A soon as she noticed it her cut began to twinge. "That hurts."

Tathar pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding and keep the cut clean. "Thank you." Saira said while she rolled her sleeve down. "Are we all ready to go now?" She asked, eager to start her new job.

"Yes, shall we?" Tathar said, bowing to her as though she were a noble lady and proffered his arm for her to take. Saira curtsied somewhat unsteadily and rested her hand on the crook of his arm.

!

Tathar watched as Lessien was lead away by the head maid to be given instructions for her new assignment. At the sound of footsteps behind him Tathar turned to see the king watching him. "I hope you know what you're doing, bringing her here."

Tathar nodded and left to go to his chambers and prepare for the midday meal. King Elessar watched the boy leave and shook his head; that young man was so much like his father it almost frightened him.

--

Eldarion was reading in the palace library when his father found him. _"Are you sure this is wise, Elda?"_ Elessar asked in Elvish.

_"What?"_ Eldarion asked in the same language, setting his book down. He had always known the language of the elves and his father and he often conversed in the language.

_"Having her brought here as your personal maid, you know perfectly well that she is the Queen of the thieves in Minas Tirith. What if she is here to kill you?"_

_"Of course I know who she is, she intrigues me. When I was in her city she could have kept me there and ransomed me away; but she didn't. She kept me there to protect me, or so she said. I found out that they will not kill unless there is no alternative, if they are caught thievery is enough of a crime. She won't kill me."_

_"How can you be sure that she isn't planning this to earn your trust and kill you?"_ Elessar asked, concerned for his only son's well being.

_"I don't."_

_"Then if I can not change your mind, please be careful. Do nothing to alert her to the fact that you know her identity."_ Eldarion smiled at his father's words.

_"I already have something in mind, Ada."_ Neither of them saw a shadow with eyes in the corner of the library listening to their every word.

--

Saira, now known as Lessien, walked into Prince Eldarion's chambers to begin her job. Valar this was weird, she was playing maid to the very boy-man that she had held captive underground only a short while ago. Shaking her head she began making the bed and once finished she started straightening up his room. Chucking the last of his dirty clothing into a woven basket she started to the door when it opened suddenly, slamming against the wall as the prince stormed in furiously. Saira was so startled that she dropped the basket of laundry with a thump and muffled a yelp.

Eldarion stared at Saira in surprise, shock, and then anger; he suddenly pulled his sword from the sheath at his side and put it to Saira's throat.

"Who are you and why are you in my private chambers?" He demanded; Saira squeaked. "Tell me NOW!" Eldarion pulled his sword back to swing it.

"My lord!" Saira cried, playing a simple maid. "I am your new maid, if it pleases you." She bowed her head and cowered convincingly. Eldarion pulled the sword away and re-sheathed it.

"I apologize miss, I did not know that a replacement for Freida had been found; my actions were rash and inexcusable." Eldarion held his breath and hoped that Saira would fall for it.

"Apology accepted, Your Highness. Shall I continue, or would you like me to leave you?" Saira asked. Eldarion shook his head.

"No, you may continue. If you have any questions about where to put items you may ask me." Eldarion turned away to his desk and began to pen a letter to his honorary uncle who ruled Rohan.

Once Saira had recollected the laundry and straightened the rest of the room she took her leave of the prince and went to the washroom so that the people there could clean the prince's clothes.

--

Later that day after the laundry was done Saira was on her way back to Eldarion's chambers with his clean clothes. When she reached his door she juggled the basket so it rested on one hip instead of holding it by both handles in front of her the way she had been. She knocked lightly on his door. "Enter." He called, sounding slightly distracted. Saira opened the door and entered as she had been bid.

"My lord prince." She said curtsying when he looked up to see who it was. "I have your clean laundry, shall I leave one set out for you to wear to dinner or put everything away?" Saira remained as she was until he responded.

"Yes, leave out a set of clothes suitable for dinner please, miss." He said, barely looking up from the window. Saira stood up straight again and set the basket on his bed. She pulled out a long, dark blue tunic for him to wear, along with a pair of black leggings.

She probably should have asked him if the clothes were suitable, but she didn't bother. He had told her to pick out a set of clothes, if he didn't like them; well, that was his problem. Saira then put the rest of the clothes away; folding the regular shirts and trousers and hanging up his nicer tunics and leggings so that they would not wrinkle.

"You are aware of your living arrangements?" Eldarion asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I am to stay in the adjoining room in case you need something." Saira said, quickly becoming annoyed at the servile manner she had been forced to adopt. "I will be at your _beck and call_ for the remainder of my time as your personal servant. You need only to say my name and I am to appear." Saira's voice was full of disgust and contempt.

"You know, I am not as bad as you seem to think I am." Eldarion said softly, he stood and walked over to Saira and grasped her shoulders. "I am not the tyrant you are so convinced that I am." He leaned down so that he could look her in the eye. "You will not be harmed, physically or mentally, you will not be overworked, and I will not force you to bed me." Saira raised her eyebrow and Eldarion winced at the scorn in her look. "Despite what you think, I am an honorable man and I have every intention of treating you like the equal you are."

Now Saira was insulted. "Don't try to win me over with pretty words, Highness. I am not stupid, a maid is not the equal of a prince."

"True." Eldarion said. "But you're not a regular maid, are you-"

"Your Highness, please don't mock-"

"-Saira?"

* * *

Me: There you go! I hope that last bit made sense to you and wasn't confusing. I understood it perfectly, but I did write it...

Drake: Basically if you're confused let her know and she'll try to fix it.

Me: Shut up you.

Drake: Bah! I'm so unappreciated and misunderstood.

Me: I honestly have no idea when the next chapter will be out. I'll try to get at least another chapter out before the 8th when my school starts. But after school starts I'm not sure how frequent the chapters will be up.

Preview:

Saira awoke late that night to the sounds of a scuffle in the adjoining chambers. She was confused as to what might be causing them, until she thought that maybe the prince was intertaining a 'guest'. Saira flushed a bright red and was about to return to sleep when she heard a shout that definetly wasn't from pleasure.

Saira opened her door to see what was going on and stopped dead when she saw five black dressed figures attacking Eldarion; with swords.

Me: Now be a good little reader and review please! (happy face) 


	5. Chapter Five

Me: Hey y'all! I'm back... Unfortuanetely Drake is not... Due to the fact that he is a dragon and it's actually pretty cold down here... Drake has a cold... (camera pans over to a cave that has steam coming out of it) So, because he obviously can't be my muse today; I borrowed Pippin! (yanks Pippin out to stand beside her). Say 'Hi' to these nice folks Pippin.

Pippin: (confused) 'ello.

Me: AWW! Isn't he such a sweetie! Come here! (gives Pippin a huge bear hug)

Pippen: Urk... This wasn't in my contract!

Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. (lets go) Anyway... I've been a very bad girl! (hangs head in shame) I've kept you all waiting for too long (blinks and looks at last update date) Holy Cow! I'm sosososososososososo sorry for taking so long. I've have writers block for this one for the longest time...GGGOOOMMMEEENNN! (Runs away from attacking wet noodles)

Pippen: (looks around shyly) Um... ShadowDemoness413 doesn't own anything except her personal characters, and Orel, Nessa, and Uruvel own themselves.

**Review Response**

**divine chaosity** Me? Leave you hanging? Never... O.K. so maybe I did (backs away slowly). I'm glad you like it so far... (runs away screaming from the wrath of the wet noodles) It's a legitimate excu- reason!

**Mrs. Yasha Darakshanian** Thanks for the reviews! I'm updating as much as I can, I've been having a little (cough)lot(cough) writer's block and a lot of homework. Sorry!

**Ogreatrandom** Here you go, I finally updated!

**Crecy** Hey, thanks for reading, reviewing, and liking it!

Me: Don't forget! Any ideas I get that I like will be put in and credit given to the person who suggested it!

Drake: AAAAhhhh-choo!

* * *

The Street Queen

Chapter Five

"What did you just call me?" Saira demanded, struggling in the prince's grasp.

"Don't play the simpleton, Saira." Eldarion said, releasing her. "I know who you are, and I recognize your voice."

"So now what? You turn me over to the guards and I am locked away for the rest of my life." Saira let out a caustic laugh. "That's not a good idea."

"No. I had you brought here in hopes that we could become friends." Eldarion said calmly.

"You had me _brought_ here!" Saira yelled. "How in Valar's name did you pull that off?" Eldarion began to speak but Saira cut him off. "No, wait don't tell me. You paid off _Tathar_ to trick me into coming here?" Saira was screeching now.

"No." Eldarion started to say. "I-"

"This is just great!" Saira ranted on, ignoring Eldarion. "I am tricked into coming here by the one person outside of my band that I trust. And now you tell me that you don't mean to hurt or imprison me!" Eldarion tried to speak again.

"Sai-"

"And why the hell are you telling me that you know who I am? If I was any other person you would be dead right now to protect my identity!" Saira stopped speaking and stared at the prince, waiting for him to answer.

"I was not supposed to tell you that I knew who you were. And undoubtably my father will not be pleased to learn that I have."

"So why did you?" Saira snapped, wishing he would get to the damned point.

"I wanted us to be friends, and just now you were so disgusted by me that I figured that true friends would not keep secrets. So I told you that I knew who you were."

"Oh." Saira said, still angry, but pacified for the moment. "Thank you."

Eldarion tried to speak again only to be interrupted by a group of the palace guards bursting in.

"Your Highness! Is everything all right? We heard shouts coming from your room." The captain said.

"No, everything is fine, Captain. Please return to your posts." Eldarion told the alarmed man. "My maid and I were merely debating some finer points of her service." The captain looked at Saira, whose face was still slightly pink.

"If you say so, Your Highness." The captain said in a doubtful voice. He bowed to Eldarion and left to return to his post.

"Now, Saira, is there anything else you wish to... _debate_?" Eldarion asked Saira.

Saira snickered and shook her head. "No, but I have to get down to the Head Maid's quarters to be briefed further on my duties."

"Alright, I will see you later then." Saira inclined her head and left without another word.

--

Saira awoke late that night to the sounds of a scuffle in the adjoining chambers. She was confused as to what might be causing them, until she thought that maybe the prince was intertaining a 'guest'. Saira flushed a bright red and was about to return to sleep when she heard a shout that definetly wasn't from pleasure.

Saira opened her door to see what was going on and stopped dead when she saw five black dressed figures attacking Eldarion... with swords. One of the assassins saw her and threw a sword at her. Saira screamed as loud as she could and ducked, effectively avoiding the sword and calling anyone in hearing range to the room. The assassin pulled an extra sword from the sheathe on his back and continued to fight Eldarion... Who was having trouble holding the four men off and was bleeding from a cut on his shoulder and his back. Saira grabbed a silver candle holder and pulled the sword from the wall, she ran up to one of the assassins and hit him on the back of the head with the candle holder as Eldarion gutted one of the assassins. The royal guard came pouring into the room and attacked the remaining men, one of whom fled out the window and the other was killed by a soldier.

Eldarion stood up cradling his injured arm and wincing as he pulled the cut on his back. "Take that man to my father for questioning as soon as he regains conciousness, until then throw him in a cell." The prince said to the captain. "I will be fine, my maid will attend to my wounds." The soldiers saluted the prince and left dragging the dead assassins and tying the unconsious one up.

Saira had gone for a bowl of water and a cloth when Eldarion had announced that she would look over his wounds. A few moments later she was back with water, a cloth, a bandage, a needle and thread, and some ointment to help the wounds heal. "Take your shirt off so I can look at your injuries." Eldarion tried to obey, as Saira lit some extra candles but his arm and back protested so harshly that he had to bite his tounge to keep from crying out. Saira saw this and put down the items she carried. "Stop, I'll have to do it." Going to stand behind Eldarion she gently pushed the sleep shirt that Eldarion wore up his back, holding the fabric up in a bunch she walked around until she faced him and pulled the shirt over his head. Pulling the bloody garment down off his arms she threw it to a corner of the room. "Sit on the bed." She commanded as she went to the dresser to get the cloth and water.

Saira placed the bowl on the floor and dipped the cloth into the warm liquid. She rung the cloth out and began cleaning the cut that went from his left shoulder to the middle of his chest. Saira couldn't help noticing that he had a _very_ nice body with no extra fat. She could feel her face turning red as she finished with the shallow wound. The cut on his back was shorter and deeper, only about five inches long but an inch deep. Carefully wiping the cut Saira cleaning the drying blood off his back, ignoring Eldarion's hiss of pain she scrubbed a little harder to get a particularly stubborn bit of blood and cloth to come off. When she was convinced that the wound was clean Saira went to get the needle and thread. "Lie down please, so I can see better." When Eldarion was laying down on his stomach Saira began to sew the wound up, ignoring his quiet hisses. When she was done she spread the ointment on the cut and bandaged it. When the prince sat up she gently spread the ointment on his shoulder wound, once again blushing furiously.

"Is that better?" Saira asked after she had finished bandaging his wounds. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Yes, thank you." Eldarion said. He stood up carefully so that he didn't pull any of his stitches and rummaged through his bearau for a clean night shirt. He turned to Saira after he tried to pull it on unsucsessfully.

"Oh, wonderful." Saira muttered, taking the shirt. "Now I have to dress you too." Eldarion smirked as he watched her rolling the shirt up so it could go on him with the least amount of discomfort.

"Consider yourself lucky, most girls would give anything to be doing this." Saira made a face at him as she pushed the shirt over his head.

"I'm not most girls." Saira said, unrolling the shirt so it hung down to his hips like usual. She didn't notice Eldarion watching her with a strange look in his eyes.

"No you're not." He whispered to himself.

"Hmm?" Saira asked, looking up from where she was checking to make sure his bandages were undisturbed.

"Oh, nothing." Eldarion said. Saira smiled and turned to go back to her room. Eldarion jumped forward and grabbed her hand, Saira turned around in surprise. "I'm probably not going to get back to sleep tonight. Stay up and talk with me?" Saira cocked her head to the side just a bit and gave him an appraising look.

"Alright." She said with a smile.

* * *

Me: Well, there it is... finally. I am, once again, oh sosososososososososososososososososoooo sorry for the horrible wait. (cries) I'm evil and low and horrible and I'm gonna go runaway from divine chaos before she strings me up by my toenails and beats me with a wet noodle.

Drake: Well, if you hadn't been so stupid and taken forever-  
Me: Oh yeah, over the several months it took to get this written was it really six months? Drake got better and is back to annoying me. I've had absolutely no inspiration for this story and I've been drifting more towards original fiction.

Drake: Which you still suck at.

Me: Shaddup you overgrown lizard-

Drake: DRAGON! DRAG-ON!

Me: Well you certainly are a drag.

Drake: (splutters wordlessly)

Me: So what was I saying? Oh yeah. Drifting towards original fiction and poetry, blahblahblah. If you want to go check those out it's the same penname on I think I'm kinda getting some inspiration for this one, but no promises on when the next chapter will be up. And now the preview!

Preview:

"You egotistical, self-centered, son of a balrog!" A pretty redhaired girl yelled when Eldarion passed her. He stopped and looked at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry, My Lady. Do I know you?" The girl let out a shriek of outrage and launched herself at him, her long, manicured nails poised to attack.

Me: Bwahahahahaha... erm, yea. Let me know how you liked this chapter!


	6. Chapter Six

Me: Woohoo! I'm back!

Drake: Great... More torture.

Me: Excuse me?

Drake: Nothing!

Me: Good. Well, I survived West Virginia! It snowed some too, but not a lot :-(.

Drake: Blech, snow..

Me: Just because you're a dragon doesn't mean it's a bad thing!

Drake: Yeahyeahyeah. Me: Party pooper.

**Review Response**

**Ogreatrandom** Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.

**divine chaosity** (snickers) hehehehehehehe... but the couch is sooooo comfy sis! I updated so you can put off unpacking the noodles!

Me: Wow... depressing... only two reviews for this chapter.. that hurts guys. It's like saying I suck!

Drake: Truth hurts.

Me: Go to your cave!

* * *

The Street Queen

Chapter Six

"Why didn't you become a healer?" Eldarion asked Saira one day about a week after the attack. They were becoming friends now, and she found herself liking his presence and conversing with him. This question caught her by surprise though.

"What?" Saira asked.

"Why did you become a thief instead of a healer? You have a gift for healing."

"It's a long story, Rion." Saira said, using her new nickname for him. "I might tell you one day. But not now. Besides, I have laundry to do." Eldarion smiled and stood up. "I will accompany you part way there, I have lessons in the library." Saira grinned and nodded her acceptance before walking out of the room with Eldarion right beside her. They walked in pleasant silence for awhile until they had almost reached their destinations when a loud yell caught their attention.

"You egotistical, self-centered, son of a Balrog!" A pretty red haired girl yelled when Saira and Eldarion passed her. He stopped and looked at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry, My Lady. Do I know you?" The girl let out a shriek of outrage and launched herself at him, her long, manicured nails poised to attack. Saira set the laundry down and blocked the girl holding her back.

"Who are you?" The girl spat at Saira. 

"I am Prince Eldarion's personal maid." She said, eyeing the girl coldly. The red head laughed maliciously and glared at Saira just as coldly.

"Well, in that case a word of advice for you. Don't bed the prince, he will use you until he is satisfied and have you sent away like a paid harlot." Saira stared the girl down.

"My lady, just because your job entails bedding whoever calls for you does not mean everyone else's does. It would do you well to remember that." The girl huffed and strode off. "Well, aren't you Sir Popular this month." Saira commented to Eldarion before continuing down to the laundry rooms as Eldarion headed to the library for his tutoring.

--

It was almost dinner when a knock came on the door of Eldarion's chambers while Saira was setting out Eldarion's dinner wear. The prince motioned for her to get the door without looking up from his book. Saira opened the door to see the king standing there.

"Your majesty!" She said and curtsied respectfully, biting the inside of her cheek the whole time.

"Is Eldarion in there?" Aragorn asked. Saira nodded and motioned for the king to enter.

"Your highness, his majesty the king is here to speak with you." Eldarion looked up and stood from where he'd been reclining in his chair.

"Thank you, Lessien." Eldarion said formally, using Saira's fake name. "Would you leave us until I have need of you again?" He requested. Saira curtsied and went to her adjoining chambers. Once she was in she stayed at the door to listen in.

"Elda, I'm worried about you having her attending to you." Aragorn said. Immediately Saira had to bite her lip to keep from saying anything.

"Why?" Eldarion asked, and Saira heard him sitting back down.

"She's a criminal, Elda. If she finds out that you know who she is, she could be dangerous." Saira could practically see Eldarion rolling his eyes.

"Ada, she wouldn't do that." Eldarion insisted. "We're friends now, I trust her. She saved my life. If she was going to have me killed than why'd she save me?" Saira grinned and nodded.

"I don't know, just be careful around her." Saira was shaking with fury, the king was acting like she was going to stab the prince in the back.

"ADA!" Eldarion exclaimed. "Would you stop that! I trust her, she wouldn't do anything to me." Saira stuck her tongue out at the king from behind her door. "Please trust me about this."

"Just be careful, son. I don't want to lose you." Saira heard a rustle of fabric and figured that they were hugging.

"I know, Ada." Eldarion said. I heard the door open and close before Eldarion told me to come back in.

"Well, at least you didn't join the 'dump on Saira' fest." Saira said bitterly.

"I'm sorry!" Eldarion said. "My father is just worried about me."

"I know, can I have tomorrow off?" Saira asked. "I need some time to my self." Eldarion nodded.

"You going to go visit your people?" He asked her.

"Maybe." Saira said, handing him his clothes to change into. "I'm probably just going to walk around Minas Tirith." Eldarion nodded and went to change, wondering if he should tell her about his secrets.

--

The next day was beautiful, the sky was clear and there were no clouds for miles. Saira walked through the city, glad for a break. Although her and Eldarion were becoming good friends, she had missed being able to just walk around in the open. She briefly wondered if she would see any of her friends.

"Saira." A quiet voice said, startling her. Saira turned to see Uruviel behind her.

"Uruviel! You startled me!" Saira said, turning to see her friend. She smiled until she saw Uruviel's face. It was dirty, cut, and tired. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. We should get out of the way." Uruviel said as people pushed past them. Saira nodded and led her friend behind a building close by.

"What happened?" She asked. "Is everything alright underground?" Uruviel looked around.

"No. About two weeks after you left Maeglin took over the city and is holding it under dictatorship. He is planning on making an attack on the palace."

* * *

There it is! How was it? Should I change anything for the future? Input people! I need input!

Preview:

"Are you Saira?" A palace guard asked as Saira walked past him with Eldarion's laundry.

"Yes. How may I help you?" She asked, immediately two more guards came up behind her and grabbed her arms.

"You are under arrest for the planning of the attempted murder of his highness." The first guard said.

Review please!


End file.
